Data storage devices, such as Solid State Drives (SSDs) and enterprise storage systems, use various storage protocols for transferring data to and from storage. Two examples of storage protocols are the Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) and the Serial Attached SCSI (SAS) protocols, both developed by the International Committee for Information Technology Standards (INCITS).
The SCSI protocol is described, for example, in “Information Technology—SCSI Architecture Model-5 (SAM-5),” INCITS document T10/2104-D, revision 01, Jan. 28, 2009, which is incorporated herein by reference. The SAS protocol is described, for example, in “Information Technology—Serial Attached SCSI-2 (SAS-2),” INCITS document T10/1760-D, revision 15a, Feb. 22, 2009, which is incorporated herein by reference.